Individuals may carry mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones) with them when they travel, e.g., locally, regionally, etc. Cell phones may allow only unsecured communication sessions, such as voice calls or text messages. In addition, cell phones may not be adapted to perform functions such as storing other types of information. As a result, individuals may be unable to participate in secure communication sessions and/or may have to carry other information with them when they travel, such as a hardcopy calendar, a billfold containing credit cards, insurance cards, bank cards, driver's license, frequent shopper card and/or other information, a shopping list, directions to an establishment, etc.